Backupsmore University
by 2021FanGirl
Summary: This is the story of how Fiddleford and Ford met. They become close friends and eventually develop feelings for each other. I'm trying to have more Fiddauthor on
1. Chapter 1

"Dagnabbit." Fiddleford mumbled to himself. He struggled to carry his bags as he walked through the hallway. " **Fiddleford try not sound too southern**." He thought to himself. He made to the room he was assigned to. "Okay, just your mouth shut and don't say anything." He took a deep breathe and opened the door to reveal a room full of...books.

Ford turned when he heard the stranger walk in his room. "Can I help you?"

" **Dangit, I should have knocked**." Fiddleford put his stuff down and introduced himself. "My n-name is Fiddleford, I will be your...roommate."

"My name is Stanford, but you can call me Ford...do you need help with that?"

Fiddelford struggled to put his stuff down, he tried to put one of his boxes on the ground but then a stack of books fell on Fiddleford, causing him to fall and have books land on his head. "Aww, dad-blast-it. Fiddleford mumbled.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Ford tried to grab Fiddleford's hand to help him up.

"Th-Thanks...I look so darn stupid." Fiddleford cursed himself for being so clumsy.

"N-No, I shouldn't have left those books there." Ford quickly put his hands in his pocket so that Fiddleford couldn't see his 12 hands.

Fiddleford arranged his stuff. After that, he relaxed. He pulled out his banjo and played a simple little tune. He started to hum the tune. Ford was in the restroom.

"Is that a radio I hear?" Ford asked while his ear was glued to the door.

"No, it's my banjo...I'm sorry do you want me to stop?"

"No, no! I mean, you can play all you want. I think you got a talent." Ford walked out the bathroom and sat on his bed. "So...Where did you come from?"

"I'm not sure you wanna know that information."

"I won't judge." Ford sat right next him.

"I grew up in a farm in Tennessee."

"I came from New Jersey."

They asked each other questions and learned a lot about each other. Ford was surprised that Fiddleford didn't notice his 12 fingers.

"W-Wait a minute what time is it?!" Ford asked.

"Dad-blast-it. Classes are about to start." The both of them ran through the halls and went to class.

* * *

After some classes it was lunch time. They were allowed to eat outside. Ford found Fiddleford eating under a tree with his banjo next to him. Ford sat next to him. While Ford was eating his sandwich Fiddleford noticed something off with Ford's hands. He looked closer and was shocked to see 6 fingers on both hands.

"Woah! You have 12 fingers!" Fidds grabbed Ford's hand to observe it.

Ford wanted to pull his hand away but he didn't want to be rude. "I know...I'm a freak."

"A...freak? No, you're unique."

"R-Really?"

"Of course, you're just different not a freak."

 **Fidds is a very sweet southern guy who can also be very emotional sometimes. He lived on a poor farm but he grew up to be a genius. People thought he was dumb or unintelligent because he was poor and southern. He was also bullied his whole life.**


	2. Chapter 2

A week has past sense Ford and Fidds first met. It was a holiday so Ford was living in a apartment. Ford was studying even though it was his day off.

Someone knocked at Ford's door. It was Fidds himself. "Oh, Fiddleford, what are you doing here?"

"Well I just thought we could hangout." Fiddleford said with his hand behind his head.

"O-Oh, sure, co-" Ford turned around to see a messy room.

"Uh Stanford? Are you going to-"

Ford quickly closed the door and tried straighten up his room. "Just a minute...I...don't have pants on! **Wait no, that's stupid!** "

"W-What?!" Fidds said with a chuckle.

Ford opened the door and invited Fidds in. It was a nice white room. With two beds, a TV, a bathroom, and a desk.

"Wait before we do anything else I gotta get me some breakfast-"

"I can make breakfast!" Fiddleford clears his throat. "I mean, I can cook for ya, plus I haven't ate either."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that Fidds, I can just pick up my own food. Besides it doesn't-"

"It's fine, I insists. I love to cook...wait." Fiddleford looked around the room. There was no stove or microwave, just a refrigerator. "Oh...hehehe, it's a hotel room. Silly me."

"Hehehe, I didn't know you could cook."

"Yeah, back where I lived, we didn't go to any restaurants or nothing. We would collect ingredients around the farm and cook ourselves some good old country boil or gumbo."

"That sounds nice."

"Welp, I guess we'll be going to a restaurant then." Fidds grabbed Ford's hand and they were off. When they made it to the car Fidds stopped which almost made Ford fall forward. "Say, where are we going to eat?"

"Hehe, there's a new dinner in town. I'll drive us there."

* * *

"It looks lovely." Fiddleford looked around the restaurant with curiosity while he was in his seat.

Ford sat right in front of him, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Fiddleford. He quickly looked away when he noticed how much he was staring at Fidds. "What are you going to eat?"

"I'll take...um...Oh Waffles! I mean..I'll take...waffles." Fiddleford tried not to be so loud, he's just used to being that way. "How about you?"

"I'll have...-"

"May I take your order?" The waitress asked looking at Ford.

"I'll take the blueberry waffles ma'am." Fiddleford said with excitement.

"Aw, yes. And you sir."

"I'll have grits and...eggs please."

"It'll be here in 15 minutes." The waitress left, leaving Ford and Fidds alone.

"You wanna play a game while we wait?" Fidds asked

"What kind of game?"

"...Eye spy."

"Sure. You go first." Ford leaned back in his seat.

"Okay, eye spy my little eye I see...something...red."

Ford looked around the restaurant to get an answer. "The seats?"

"Nope."

Before they knew it, their food was ready. Time passes when you're having fun. After they ate, they went to the park. The both of them sat on a bench. Fiddleford was feeding the birds with bread. Ford sat and watched.

"All you got to do is be still and let them come to you." A bird flew onto Fiddleford's shoulder. "Hehehe." More birds came to Fiddleford, they were on his shoulders, hands, head, and knees.

Ford chuckled while Fiddleford was covered with birds. He was so glad he agreed to come along with Fidds. Fiddleford turned to look at Ford and smiled back. Ford quickly looked away which made Fidds laugh. A bird landed on Fiddleford's nose which made him sneeze and all the birds flew away. They both laughed.

"Fidds?"

"Yes Ford?"

"I just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For getting me out of my room, for being my friend, everything. You're the only person who understands me. I never thought I would ever meet such a kind and sweet guy like you." Ford said looking at the lake in front of him.

Fiddleford didn't know what to say, he was flattered. "Your welcome Ford. I want to thank you too."

"Huh, for what?"

"Well, I never really had any friends either. People teased me and called me a fake, they thought I was dumb."

"W-Why? That's absurd."

"Because my family are hillbillies, back where I lived they were known for being dumb. No one wanted to be around me, they thought I was like my family. Until one day, I met you. I still can't believe a genius like you would hangout with a southern guy like me. You're so wise, kind, and you're always filled with curiosity and wonder. I..." Fidds actually started to tear up.

"Woah, Fidds, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm just very emotional." Fiddleford quickly wiped the tears away.

"Let's go home, it's been a long day."

"Y-Yeah, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Ford was on his way to his dorm, until he heard a loud bang in the boy's restroom. He quickly ran to the bathroom and hid beside the entrance. Fiddleford was leaned on the wall, he looked uncomfortable and scared. That's why, there were two boys in front of him, laughing.

"Why won't you just let me be? What did I do to you?" Fiddleford said to the two men, with his head down.

"You dropped my lunch!" The man punched the wall near Fiddleford face. Fiddleford jumped at the sudden gesture.

"It was a mistake, it happens. How about this, I'll pay for it-"

Once again, the man punched the wall. He grabbed Fiddleford's collar and picked him up. "Pay for my lunch? You can't do that."

"W-Why not?" Fiddleford was starting tear up.

"Because you're a poor little hillbilly. Psh, _I'll pay for it_. Please, you don't even have any money. Fiddlefag."

Ford couldn't take it anymore, he quickly ran in front of Fiddleford, protecting him like a shield. "What do you think you low-lives are doing?"

"What do you want, ugly?"

"Excuse me, I'm not a mirror." Ford said with confidence.

The bully's friends started yelling "OOOOOOOH!" at their own leader.

"W-What? Oh, oh! You're calling me ugly, you nerd!"

"Wait, did it actually take you that long to figure that out." Ford said with a smirk.

"Do you wanna fight or what?!" The bully started putting up his fist.

"I'd beat you up, but that would be considered animal abuse." Ford remembered all the comebacks his brother Stan did in school, he used looked up to Stan everytime he "roasted" someone.

Once again, the men behind the bully "OOOOOOH!".

"Argh!" The bully was full of embarrassment. "I don't have time for this. I'm leaving!" He said walking out the bathroom.

"Obviously." Ford said behind the bully's back.

Fiddleford was still on the floor, trying to cover his face. He was shaking from the bullies unexpected punches. Tears spilled down his hands and face.

"Fi-Fiddleford? Are you okay?" Ford got on his knees to get Fidds up.

"O-Oh my." Was all Fidds could get out his mouth. He knees shaking in fear. Fidds is a fragile and sweet guy. He couldn't help it when he cried.

"Did they hurt you? Fidds?" Ford removed Fiddleford's hands from his face.

Fiddleford opened his eyes to reveal Stanford giving Fidds a calm smile. "St-Stanford...thank you." Fidds leaned on Ford's chest with his arms down. His nose touched Ford's shoulder. The tears were finally drying up.

Ford was wide-eyed. His arms were out in the air. Ford wasn't a big fan of hugging, but he felt in this situation it was necessary. He slowly let his arms fall behind Fidds back. He rubbed Fiddleford's hair but stopped thinking it was awkward.

"So...why were those jerks messing with you in the first place anyways?" Ford asked.

"I-I accidentally slipped and kn-knocked over his lunch. H-He tried to punch me during lunch but his girlfriend stopped him. I went to the bathroom to put on another shirt, then he came into the bathroom a-and slammed me into the wall." The tears started to rush down his face again as he remembered the unfortunate events.

"Look Fiddleford." Ford pulled Fiddleford back so that he could see his face. "You can't let people like them get to you. Do you understand."

Fiddleford tried respond but his mouth wouldn't allow it, so he just nodded with his head down.

"Hehehe, you're such a emotional marshmallow." Ford said calmly. " **Marshmallow? What's wrong with me?!** "

Fiddleford quickly wiped away the tears. "Ford, I'm glad I lived long enough to meet you."

" **...Just roll with it**."

"I'm sorry, you must be feeling very uncomfortable right now-" Fiddleford finally stopped leaning on Ford.

 **"It actually felt kind of nice**." Ford shook the thought away. "No, it's fine. You needed it."

"I-...I'm gonna go back to my dorm-" Fiddleford began to walk away.

Ford grabbed his wrist without hesitation. "Wait! I-...I'll walk with you. Just in case they come back." Ford let go of Fiddleford's hand, noticing that he was holding it too long.

* * *

After the two of them made it to their dorm. Fiddleford laid flat on his face on the bed. Ford chuckled, he sat down next to Fidds.

"Uhhhhhhh!" Fiddleford said with his head in his pillow. "...Hehe...Hahaha."

"What's so funny?" Ford asked with a smile.

"Hehe, I didn't know you could pep-talk Ford." said lifting his head up from his pillow.

"It was nothing, just stuff my brother used to say in high school."

"Oh..." Awkward silence filled the room.

Ford couldn't take it anymore. "You wanna...play a game?"

"I don't see why not, what kind of game?" Fidds sat behind Ford.

Ford quickly said the only game he could think of "Truth or Dare?"

"...Hehehe, sure. You go first."

"Okay, Truth or Dare."

"Uh..Truth."

"Okay..Uh...If you had to choose brains or beauty, which would you pick?" Ford asked.

Fiddleford lifted his eye-brow at the question. "Well, I'll have to go with brains. Truth or Dare?"

And the two of them played the childish game for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hehe okay, Truth or Dare?" Fidds asked Ford.

"Ummm, Truth."

"Again? Okay, uh...When was your last relationship?" Fiddleford asked laying back on his bed beside Ford.

Ford bit his lip. "Actually I've never been in a relationship."

"R-Really?"

"Well yeah, know one liked me because of my six fingers. I never even had a friend." Ford said putting his hand below his chin.

Fiddleford sat up looking frustrated. "Argh, I don't understand why people would think someone special like you was a freak?"

"I guess because some people are afraid of new things. Things that are unusual, things that people have never witnessed, things that they don't understand. Sometimes I wish...people had the ability to see things through my eyes." Ford said looking at his six fingers.

"Only then would they realize how special you are to me." Fidds quickly covered his mouth. " **No, that's sounds weird**."

Ford's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"I mean! I meant to me like...to me you are a pretty normal person! I didn't mean it like that or..." Fiddleford said with nervous smile.

Ford smiled back at Fidds. "Okay, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...Dare."

"Okay...Yell out the first word that comes to your mind right now." Ford said with a smirk.

"Uh...Kyuti! Wait no." Fidds said with his hand over his head.

"What does that mean?"

"You can only ask one question now Truth or Dare?" Fidds asked sat up.

"Uhh...Truth." Ford said with hesitation.

"..Tell me Stanford...is it true you-"

"Oh shoot, it's 9:00 I guess we got carried away. We better get some sleep."

Ford hopped in his bed and immediately fell asleep, it took a while for Fidds to do the same.

It was a new day, Ford was the first person to wake up, he woke up at 3:00 am. He stretched out then looked down to see Fiddleford sleeping right next to him in his bed. "Ahhh!" Ford fell out of his bed.

"Ahhh! W-Wha?" Fidds quickly sat up, he looked down on the floor to see Ford.

"Fiddleford how did you get in my bed?"

"Well...I-"

 _Fidds woke up from a bad dream, he look to his side to see Ford sleeping like a baby. "I'm gonna regret this." He thought himself. He climbed in Ford's bed and fell asleep._

"Well, I thought...t-that was my bed." Fidds said with a nervous look.

"...Did you crawl in my bed last night? Why?" Ford said getting up.

"I-Um...you just looked so cute in your bed." Fidds mumbled.

"What?"

"I mean! Your bed is just..so cozy...What time is it?"

"Uh..3:23. Why?"

"W-What. Aw man, I'm not gonna fall asleep now because I'm already wide awake."

"Hey sense we're awake, what we're going to say yesterday?" Ford said still sitting on the floor.

"Oh..uh..it was nothing, just something stupid."

"Oh come one."

"I was going to ask you if you was...gay."

"...W-Why?"

"I don't know, I was just...curious."

"Well, I don't know. I don't really care about someone's gender but there personality, so I guess I'm bisexual...Are you gay?"

"Well...I'm not sure either. I've never been very good with talking to girls so I guess I might consider it Hehe." Fidds looked at Ford with an uncomfortable look on his face.

" **I never should have mentioned it.** " Ford thought to himself


	5. Chapter 5

Fidds and Ford were in science class doing an experiment. Ford was the one mixing the chemicals while Fidds wrote down the results.

"Okay, try not to put too much. Just a drop."

"Don't worry I got this." Ford put the goggles over his glasses. He looked back at his partner Fidds, who was righting information on his clipboard. A smile grew on his face, he felt something slimmy on his hand but he didn't pay no mind.

"Uh..Ford, the experiment." Fidds pointed at the slimmy disaster in front of them.

"Hmm-" Ford turned and saw a big ball of goo consuming his hand. "Ahh!" He shook his hands around to get it off but it wouldn't budge.

"Hold still." Fidds pored some alcohol on the goo and it slowly disappeared. "There ya go."

"Huh, thank you."

"Stanford Filbrick Pines!" The teacher yelled.

Ford slowly turned his head to the teacher with fear. "Yes...Sir."

"In my office."

* * *

Fidds waited in his dorm for his friend to return. "Oh jeez, I hope he's not in trouble."

Fidds jumped as the door opened slowly. "Hello Fidds."

"St-Stanford, what happened? Did you get in trouble?"

"The teacher had a talk with me, he said I disturbed the class." Ford sat down on his bed.

"That's it."

"I've never gotten in trouble before." Ford said.

"Its okay, we all get in trouble eventually." Fidds pats Ford on the back.

"I let me Science Teacher down. He's never gonna let me do anything."

"Hehe, Ford. It's okay, you're over exaggerating."

"Really?"

"Really...I'm going to the library, I'll be back okay." Fidds walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

Ford sat down in his desk thinking "For the past few days I've been acting very strange. I haven't been able to focus, I've been making too many mistakes...Hmmm."

* * *

After about 30 minutes Fidds returned to the room where he left his friend Ford. "Hello Stanford-" Fidds saw Ford solving some complicated equations on a white board. Stuff like

y=1/x x2+y2=9 y=|-2x|

"No, no, it can't be that either." Ford mumbled to himself.

"Uhh...Ford, what is all this?"

Ford turned with a smile on his face. "Oh hello Fidds, I'm just trying to figure something out. "

Fiddleford sat his books down to sit next his buddy Ford. "Do you need any assistance?"

"I'm trying to figure out why I've been acting so clumsy for these past few days."

"Ford they're just accidents, come on you've been in the dark for too long. Let's go get some fresh air." Fiddleford said beginning to walk towards the door.

"O-Okay." Ford tried to follow Fidds but he tripped over one of the books and fell.

Fidds couldn't help but giggle. "Hehehe."

"This isn't funny." Ford said with a childish frown.

"You're right, it's not funny...it's cute." Fidds said getting the books off Ford's head.

The comment startled Ford. " **C-C-Cute?** " Ford thought to himself.

* * *

Fidds took Ford to that tree he loved so much, he brought his banjo with him. Ford couldn't think straight, thoughts rushed through his head.

"We're here." It was a beautiful plain field full of tall grass. There was a tree on a hill in the center of the field.

"Its beautiful."

"Hehehe." Fidds climbed up a branch on the tree and started playing his banjo.

Ford laid down on the ground looking up at his friend Fidds. He closed his eyes thinking of happy things when suddenly he heard Fidds singing.

"And even though we ain't got money, I'm so in love with ya honey-" Fidds stopped and looked at his friend Ford to catch him starring.

Ford quickly sat up and tried to think of what to say. "Did you make that song up?"

Fidds smiled at Ford's sudden move. "Yeah, I'm thinking of calling it...Everything's gonna be alright." There was nothing but silence.

Ford tried not to make eye contact, he got up. "Hey Fidds, look." Ford pointed at the field.

"Haaa! A fairy ring. Let's go check it out." Fidds grabbed Ford's hand and ran to circle of mushrooms. "It's said that if you step inside of a fairy ring you will have to join the fairies celebration."

Ford stepped inside the mysterious circle. "What now?"

"...You will either have good luck tomorrow-"

"Oh." Ford smiled.

"Or the fairies will kidnap you and force you to join them in their dancing festival for all of eternity."

Ford quickly ran out the fairy ring after the news. Fidds laughed at Ford's reaction and stayed inside. "Fiddleford get out of the Fairy Ring." Ford grabbed Fidds and pulled him out the circle.

"Its just a myth Ford."

"That's what they all say."


	6. Chapter 6

It was 4:00 in the morning, the best time for Ford to do his studies...the best time. Fiddleford was asleep of course while Ford was reading more about anomalies.

Ford couldn't put his head around what he was reading cause he was having a hard time focusing on his work. "Crr...Wait where did I leave off? Argh." Ford pushed his desk with force, his seat rolled backwards and turned so that he could see Fiddleford.

Fiddleford always slept on his belly and he never liked to sleep on a pillow, his right arm was hanging off the side of the bed. His mouth was slightly opened.

Ford moved his chair closer to the man, he leaned forward in his seat and tilted his head. " **Maybe...No, I shouldn't...Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if he was awake**." Ford slowly brought his hand up and gently pat Fiddleford's hair. Then he smiled noticing how soft it was, it was as soft as cotton. Fiddleford's bangs are surprisingly thick.

Ford stopped when he noticed the smile growing on Fidds face. "Y-Yay, gumbo is ready." Fiddleford mumbled. Ford wanted to laugh but he tried to keep quiet.

Ford remembered something Fidds told him. If you talk to Fidds while he's sleeping he will answer while he's still asleep, but you have to make sure you say his name then you say what you want to say or ask. "Fiddleford, do you like Country Boil?"

A few seconds later Fidds answered "Y-Yeah, I love it. I always loved the shrimp." Ford's face reddened for a moment.

"Fiddleford, Who's your best friend?" Ford asked with a wide smile.

"Why Ford of course." Fidds mumbled with a smile.

And that's when Ford thought about asking some stupid questions. "Fiddleford, Do you...think Ford looks better without his nerdy glasses?"

"Nope, I think he looks fine just the way he is." Fidds answered.

"...Fiddleford, Why?" Ford said with his head slightly down.

"Because...his glasses makes him look cute and innocent in a way. Ford is a serious, determined, and smart guy. Without those glasses he looks more like a jock...I don't know why I feel this way but his glasses just adds the cuteness."

Ford felt the heat moving through his body, his ears turned super red. "...Fiddleford...What would you say and do if Ford asked you if you could come to the cinema with him?" Ford cringed, hoping he wouldn't regret asking the question.

"I would freak out inside, thinking maybe Ford was asking me on a date. I would say yes."

A big grin grew on Ford's face and his eyes lit up with hope. "R-Really? Fiddleford, what movie would you like to watch with Ford?"

"Close Encounters of the Third Kind."

* * *

After all the classes were over Ford rushed to his dorm to see his good friend Fidds. He was filled with joy, he didn't know why. He opened the door with a smile on his face, Fidds was playing with a paddle ball, sitting on his bed.

Ford took a deep breath. " **Come on, this should be easy, you already know what he's going to say**."

"Oh, hello Ford. How was your-"

"Hey Fiddleford!...Do you wanna." Ford turn around to calm himself down and turned again so that he could see Fiddleford's face.

"Hehehe, what?" Fidds always found it adorable whenever Ford gets nervous.

"Do you want to...go watch Close Encounters of the Third Kind with me at the cinema."

"..." Fiddleford froze and dropped his paddle ball.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, that was a stupid question! I-...knew this wasn't going wor-"

" **Oh my corn, this is actually happening. Huh, keep it together**." Fidds thought to himself. "Yes, I'd love to."

"O-Okay! I'll pick you up at 5:00, is that fine."

"Yeah."

"Okay good. Goodbye!" Ford ran through the hall to head to his apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Ford knocked the on Fiddleford feeling nervous. He wore a suit with suspenders a bow tie. Fiddleford rushed to the door with excitement, he wore a pair of bookcuts, a long sleeve shirt, and boots.

"A-Are you ready?" Ford asked.

"Hehe-" For some reason seeing Ford nervous made Fidds feel less tense. "Yeah." Fidds grabbed Ford's hand and they were off to the theater.

Ford dogged in his pockets. " **Argh, where's my over complicated list?"** The folded up paper fell on the floor but Ford didn't notice it. Fidds picked it up and read some of it as they were walking in the theater.

"Hmm...Don't say anything cheap, give him flowers if necessary, hehe, pay for the popcorn." Fidds gave Ford the list, Ford quickly stuffed it in his pocket hoping Fidds didn't read it. They sat in the very back so they could get a good view.

Fidds turned to see his friend going through his list again. Fidds put the list down to Ford's lap and whispered "relax." Ford nodded in response.

Ford tried his best not to accidentally touch Fidds hand while he was getting popcorn. Fiddleford grabbed Ford's arm and held it tight, chills went down Ford's spine. He couldn't move he was frozen.

Ford kept on taking deep breathes. " **Stay calm, stay calm. Everything is fine, normal, customary, conventional.** " Ford tried to stay stiff, then he remembered what Fidds said to him _relax._

After the movie was over Fidds was getting sleepy. He was leaning on Ford in the elevator. When he finally made it to his room he jumped on his bed, flat on his face and fell asleep.

 **Warning!** :Dream mode everyone! I repeat! Dream mode!"

 _I woke up in a dungeons. I look around to see creatures and men surrounding me. There were elves, fairies, ogres, and others. I was terrified "W-Where..where am I?"_

 _"Fiddleford, we need to hurry." That voice was too familiar. I turned to see my friend Ford wearing armor._

 _"What. In. The. World is going on?"_

 _"We need to get through these dungeons, I'll explain later." Ford picked me up and ran out of the cave filled with creatures ready to attack. He ran through about three dungeons without saying a word._

 _"How many dungeons are there?"_

 _"Who knows, it just goes on. Just Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons."_

 _And that's when I realized this was a dream. "Awwww no. What's wrong with me." Ford finally stopped and put me down._

 _"What do you mean my prince?" Ford said with his head tilted._

 _"Why are you in my dream and-wait did you just call me Prince?" I turned slightly with confusion._

 _"Well yes, you are a prince aren't you? Hehe."_

 _"No, I'm a poor southern guy." I said with uncertainty._

 _Ford's face was filled with shock and anger. "Prince Fiddleford, that's not true...We need to go." Ford grabbed me and ran out of the mysterious dungeon. Then we were in a plain field that was filled with flowers and tall grass. I ran to the biggest pile of flowers and fell right on top of them._

 _"My prince be careful!" Ford ran to the pile and tried searching for me. I jumped out and scared him. He fell backwards, embarrassed._

 _"Please don't call me prince. Just call me Fidds." I said spectating a beautiful daisy, my favorite flowers._

 _"As you wish Fidds."_

 _I picked the Daisy and held it with my two fingers. "Why are you in my dream?"_

 _I felt Ford's arms wrap around my torso from behind, he rested his head on my hair. He sat flat on the ground with his feet out._

 _"W-What are you doing?" I couldn't move._

 _"Your hair are so thick and soft." Ford rubbed his cheeks on my hair._

 _"That wasn't r-relevant to my question."_

 _"Fidds, You wanna know why I'm in your dream?"_

 _I tried to answer but the words wouldn't come out so I nodded._

 _"...Hehe, come on you know why. There's only one reason why." Ford smiled._

 _I tried to cover my face with my two hands. "No, it can't be that."_

 _Ford moved my hands and kept them from my face and said "...Peek-a-boo." Ford said with a smile._

 _I blushed and turned my head so that he couldn't see me. "Stop being so...cute."_

 _"Hehehe."_

 _"Why are you a knight in my dream?"_

 _"Cause you see me as your savior, you look up to me."_

 _"...Woah, look Stanford." I pointed at what appears to be the same fairy ring from before. We ran to the circle of mushrooms._

That's when I woke up, I looked around the room to see if I was in reality. Then I turned again and saw Ford laying in the same bed as I am. I was about to fall out of bed until I saw a note on my lap. Thanks for accompanying me to the cinema Fidds, I hope you had a good time. Now I'm gonna- The note ended with a big line across the paper. Apparently Ford immediately fell asleep on Fidds bed.

Fidds laughed at the thought. He checked the time, it was 6:27. Fidds was about to get out of bed but he didn't want to, his bed was so warm and Cousy. So he snoozed

* * *

 **Sup Playerz, if y'all got any requests let me know. I hope you enjoyed**


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm in..._... _school...I'm a kid again. I stood up, and saw a familiar boy standing in front of me._

 _He looked nervous, he pulled on his overalls, with his head low he said "He-Hello, my name is...uh-"_

 _"My name is Stanford." I shook his hand without meaning to. I couldn't control my body or say what I wanted to say, I guess its like...watching a movie through the main character's eyes._

 _He gave me shy smile and excepted the hand shake. "Uhh, my name is Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket."_

 _Suddenly I was at the beach. I saw my friend Fiddleford hiding behind a rock giggling. I jumped on the rock and poked him on the nose. "You're it." I ran and hid behind a tall hill of sand. Fiddleford laughed._

 _I turned around and suddenly I was in my room with Fiddleford. He was wearing a big lab coat, he tripped on the coat as he tried to take a step, he walked it off. "Aye Ford, can I tell you something?"_

 _I responded with a nod._

 _"I wanna be a scientist when I grow up...Like you."_

 _I smiled, and we both laughed. I looked out the window and then I was in my college dorm room, I was hugging Fiddleford from behind while he was reading. This time I was able to control my movement and say what I wanted to say._

 _I was flushed, but I didn't stop hugging him. "Fi-Fiddleford why are you in my dream and why were you in school with me?" Ford asked calmly._

 _"Because, you always wished that we went to the same school-"_

 _Stanford blushed remembering what Fiddleford said to him._

 **Ford and Fidds laid down on the grass, looking at the stars in the sky. "Hey Stanford, have you...ever been in a relationship?" Fiddleford asked flushed.**

 **"W-Why would you ask such a question?" I asked with a shocked look on my face.**

 **Fiddleford looked to his right to hide his face. "I don't know, I'm just curious."**

 **"Well no, I wasn't very good at talking to girls. Heck, I didn't even have any friends." Ford's heart began to drop remembering all the rejection.**

 **Fiddleford looked at Ford with worry then a soft smile formed on his face. He grabbed Ford's hand without hesitation and said "Well..it's a shame we didn't go to the same school."**

 **Ford smiled, the both of them sat peacefully in front of the tree.**

 _"And the reason why I'm in your dream is well...let's just say..I'm your 42 to you." Fiddleford said with a lifted eyebrow._

 _It took me a little bit to remember what "42" represented exactly. I was confused. "But..42 represents the answer to li-" I froze. "Y-You mean...I-" I pointed at myself, my body shook._

 _Fiddleford laughed softly at my reaction. He poked my nose and said "Boop."_

 _I followed Fiddleford's finger as it touched my nose. "N-no, no, no. That can't be right."_

 _Fiddleford turned his head and pecked me on the cheek. "Are you sure about that?"_

 _I blushed furiously, I tried to turn my head to cover my face. "I..."_

Ford jumped out of his bed half awake, he looked around the room to see Fiddleford sitting up on his bed half awake. They looked at each other with shock, then they both up from their bed and walked up to each other and said "I-I had a weird dream-"

"W-What?" Fiddleford and Ford said. They covered their mouths. Ford opened his mouth to say something but closed it back.


End file.
